


I Can't Take You Anywhere

by thatgirlwhodraws



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Embarrassment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlwhodraws/pseuds/thatgirlwhodraws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were times when Castiel felt he should have been embarrassed by his own actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Take You Anywhere

There were times when Castiel felt he should have been embarrassed by his own actions.  Like the time Dean had walked to the bathroom, and Castiel had followed him, undeterred in their conversation until Dean turned to him, placing a hand on his chest.

“Cas, I need to take a piss. Can you  _please_  just wait outside for a second?” Dean requested, exasperated, and Castiel cocked his head to the side, glancing at the line of toilets for a moment before looking back up at Dean’s slightly embarrassed expression. Studying the lines of his face, the way his brows furrowed, the angel nodded.

“My apologies.” And he was gone in a flutter of wings, leaving Dean to sigh heavily and move to finally relieve himself.

Or, there was the time where Dean, Sam, and Castiel were sitting together in the same room alone together.  This was shortly after he and Dean had started ‘seeing each other’ as Dean called it, and Dean hinted about their relationship, subtly, to Sam.  Taking this as a good sign, Castiel did not hesitate in being blunt about what he wanted.

“Dean, I would very much like to be intimate with you right now.” Castiel said gruffly, making Sam choke on the water he was drinking and Dean give him a shocked, bewildered look.

“Uh. Okay, Cas. Way to let me know what you want.” He breathed, pinching the bridge of his nose.  Confused, Castiel watched as Sam stood and left the room, his hands raised and muttering under his breath.

It wasn’t until Castiel heard Dean telling Sam about one these ‘moments’ that Castiel began to feel an unfamiliar sense of embarrassment. 

“I swear to God, Sammy, it’s like he’s freakin’ retarded sometimes.” Dean groaned, exasperated, leaning against the side of the impala with his face buried in his hands.  Sam laid a comforting hand on Dean’s shoulder, smiling sheepishly.

“Well, at least he’s…uh. Trying?” There was a pause as Sam recalled the time Castiel had showed up as Sam was getting out of the shower, where he’d had to beg for him to leave until he  _wasn’t_  naked, before he continued. “I think.  I dunno, Dean. He’s still kind of…learning, I guess.  Social norms are probably a lot different now than they were the last time he was on earth.”

“So what, he’s from the time of sex orgies and communal pissing conversation?”  Dean hissed, and Castiel felt that awkward feeling in his stomach increase.  Forgetting the reason he’d come in the first place, he disappeared with a few near-silent wing beats.

Castiel stayed quietly behind on the next mission he went on with the two, letting Dean and Sam do most of the talking.  He found himself staring at a child curled by the stairs while Sam spoke with the other victim, and Dean glanced over, a nervous expression on his face.   Feeling the sudden need to perform, Castiel moved over to the child, staring at him with a fierce intensity that made the boy shrink back from him.

“It will be all right, Dude.” Castiel said gruffly, his tone coming out a little more threatening than he’d meant it to. He patted the boy’s head a little too roughly, making him flinch back and scamper up the stairs, staring back at Castiel like he was the devil himself.   Puzzled, he glanced at Dean just in time to catch his exasperated look before the hunter moved past him, motioning for him to stay back.

“I’ll take care of it, Cas. And…please, next time, just…be quiet.” Dean muttered, though he hid the fact that Castiel using slang was very amusing.  Castiel took it hard, though, feeling thoroughly ashamed, worse than his previous mistakes.  The thought crept into his head that maybe, just maybe, Dean would have preferred a partner who was more socially acceptable. 

So, Castiel was determined to try again.  He would prove to Dean that he could be with ‘the in crowd’ and learn to blend in society. 

Currently, he was staring at the back of Dean’s head, his gut churning as he watched an attractive blonde female (one of those ‘chicks’ that was ‘totally Dean’s type’ if Castiel remembered correctly) and he was trying to think of how best to handle the situation.  Being a flirtatious person, Dean tended to flirt even if he wasn’t trying to ‘get laid’.  But it still made Castiel quite uncomfortable.

Stepping in front of Dean, he placed a hand on the man’s chest, his posture unnaturally stiff.  He stared his new rival down, his lips pursing slightly as he tried to find the words needed to express his discontent.

“Dean Winchester is not an ‘item’ for this evening. He is not going to fuck you.  Please cease and desist your peacocking so that he might enjoy the rest of the evening.” Cas said evenly. The girl gaped at him in shock for a moment, and Castiel felt a swell of pride –  _finally_  he had said something right – and then his face was wet, the woman’s full glass of alcohol now dripping off of his face as she stormed off.  Bewildered, Castiel stared after her, wiping vodka from the tip of his nose.   His heart sank as he turned back to Dean with a hurt expression, only to find that the man was laughing, a hand over his stomach, barely able to breathe.

“Oh my god, Cas.” Dean choked, a hand over his mouth now as tears welled in his eyes.  Castiel wasn’t sure if he understood, so he just watched, fluid still dripping off of his face.  Dean grabbed a few napkins from the end of the bar, beginning to dab at Cas’ face and wipe him dry. 

“I don’t understand. Why are you laughing?” Castiel wrinkled his nose a bit as the vodka hit his tongue, not caring much for the taste.  Dean just grinned.

“You don’t just say that sort of stuff to someone’s face, Cas….but it’s pretty hilarious when you try to.” He smoothed back Castiel’s bangs a bit back, the strands still slick with moisture.  When he caught Castiel’s worried expression, his smile faded.  “What’s wrong?”

Castiel shifted his weight a bit, unused to such uncomfortable feelings. Licking his lips a few times to wet them, he swallowed the lump forming in his throat. “I was beginning to believe that I do nothing but embarrass you, Dean.” Admitting it was…odd, but it lifted some of the weight off of him. 

Dean laughed again, cupping the sides of Castiel’s face. “Cas, as embarrassing as it might be sometimes, it’s funny too. And I don’t mind if you don’t know everything, okay? That’s not going to change what we have.” He tried to explain, thumbs smoothing over the creases around Castiel’s mouth.

“Now come on.  We’ve been here long enough.  I think we can head back to the motel without Sam.” Dean suggested, standing up and taking the angel by his tie, tugging him towards the door.  “I think I should spend the rest of the evening explaining a few things.” He hummed, and a little shudder ran down the back of Castiel’s neck.

Castiel may not have understood a lot of things, but he understood  _that._


End file.
